Surprise
by TeddyBear216
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was to have a peaceful bath without Karin or anyone else disturbing him. But it looked as of Suigetsu had a surprise in store for him. PWP. Oneshot. Yaoi. OOC-ness. Rated M for a reason. Some fluff as well.


**Summary: **All Sasuke wanted was to have a peaceful bath without Karin or anyone else disturbing him. But it looked as of Suigetsu had a surprise in store for him. PWP. Oneshot. Yaoi. OOC-ness.

**Surprise  
**

Sasuke glanced around to make sure that the coast was clear. It was late at night, probably around twelve, and everyone else seemed to be asleep. He had some trouble sleeping, so he opted to take a hot bath to maybe relieve some stress he's been feeling lately. Last time he tried taking a peaceful shower, Karin interrupted him and tried to seduce him in the bathroom. Though it didn't work, of course, Sasuke's taken late night showers and baths. Good thing that Karin hasn't caught on yet.

He slipped inside the bathroom, his bath already prepared and waiting for him. He'd forgotten his towel and had to go back to his room and retrieve it. Closing the door behind him, he undressed himself, his back facing the bath. Once completely disrobed, he went over and stepped into the water lightly. It was hot, but not too hot. Not really warm wither. It was the perfect temperature to soothe his aching muscles.

Sinking down into the water, he closed his eyes. The silence was soothing, he could feel his muscles relaxing thanks to the warm water. He allowed his head to rest back against the rim of the tub, now staring up at the ceiling with a apathetic expression. He sunk down deeper into the water until only his head stuck out the water. The bathtub was pretty deep, but average sized.

He sat up straighter and leaned back once again.

Just as he was about to washing his body, the water shifted. He thought it was just his imagination but when it happened again, his eyes snapped open.

Rising from the surface of the water, was an all to familiar figure of a male. It was just water at first, but then it slowly formed to the figure of his 'teammate', Suigetsu Hozuki.

Sasuke stiffened in discomfort and glared murder at Suigetsu, his brow twitching in agitation. Damn it, looked like Suigetsu knew about his 'me time' all along.

"Hey there Sasuke," Suigetsu leaned over him, the only thing visible above the water was his hips and up. He smirked a bit at Sasuke's glare, which he found was adorable in every way, "I knew that you were taking nightly baths, and I wanted to pay you a little visit," he said matter of factly.

Sasuke shifted in discomfort at the close proximity in which Suigetsu was sitting, "Oi!" he lifted one hand and pushed at Suigetsu's chest, though it wasn't at all as forceful as he could be, "You're too close! What the hell are you doing here anyways?" the Uchiha demanded, his eyebrows knitted together.

Suigetsu mock pouted at Sasuke pushing him away. But he knew that Sasuke wasn't actually trying to get him off. If he really wanted Suigetsu off him, he could've easily used his chidori current and taken care of him that way. So, he smirked instead as he merely stated, "Well, I caught on that you were taking late night baths, probably to avoid Karin from jumping you again," he teased and saw the Uchiha twitch at that, "Figured that I could get you alone this way."

Sasuke sighed in an exasperated manner as he leaned back, one hand still on Suigetsu's chest but not trying to push him away anymore, "Can't I take a bath in peace for once?" he grumbled.

That was enough to talk for Suigetsu. Sneakily, he controlled the water to go straight to the Uchiha's groin. Sasuke stiffened and glared at him for good measure, obviously knowing what Suigetsu was up to. He began to push on Suigetsu's chest a bit more, but Suigetsu was having none of that. So, he applied more pressure to the water, making it collect around Sasuke's cock and rub up and down it.

"A- ah..." Sasuke stopped pushing on Suigetsu's chest and his hand curled into a fist on the males chest instead, "B- baka, stop that."

"How can I stop, Sasuke?" Suigetsu licked his lips as he controlled the water to go a bit faster up and down his cock, his own heartbeat increasing as he continued, "Look at how hard you're getting just from some attention. How long has it been since we've had sex?" he didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. He already knew.

This wasn't the first time that Suigetsu and Sasuke had sex. They started doing after Sasuke and Deidara fought. Turns out that Sasuke wasn't as asexual as some people would think. Not that he's a closet pervert, but that he enjoys sex just as much as any teenager would. He needed some way to relieve stress, and Suigetsu was more then happy to oblige. Who wouldn't? Sasuke was hot as hell. The best part about their little arrangement was not the sex- though that was a big factor in their relationship- it was that Suigetsu was the one Sasuke was doing it with. Not Karin, as the women would want it to be. If only Karin knew that he fucked her little boy toy almost every opportunity they got, it would be hilarious to see her expression if she found ever out.

Okay, screw using the water. Suigetsu was pent up and he wanted Sasuke already. The raven wasn't trying to resist him anymore, which was good. He discreetly slipped a hand underneath the water, his legs materializing as he did this, and he gripped Sasuke's cock. He rubbed his legs against Sasuke's and began to stroke him agonizingly slowly, drawing a low moan from the Uchiha.

Suigetsu couldn't help the small smile that teased the corner of his lips at the Uchiha's response. He teased the slit of his cock with his thumb before leaning over and nibbling on his neck. Sasuke arched his back in response to this, his head falling off to the side as his body began to tremble a bit from the ministrations. He couldn't help but get flustered when Suigetsu started to tease his neck, a sensitive spot for the Uchiha.

"You're beautiful, Sasuke," Suigetsu murmured into the others ear before nipping lightly a the lobe. Sasuke sucked in a sharp intake of air in response to this, his eyes now closed as he tentatively put an arm around Suigetsu's neck.

Suigetsu chuckled lightly at the shy, yet intimate touch, "That's more like it," he said and gave Sasuke's hard cock a light squeeze for emphasis, Sasuke moaning out lowly in response.

"Ssh," Suigetsu continued to tease him as he moved his hand even more slowly up and down Sasuke's hard rod, grinning in glee as he added, "Don't want to wake up the others now, do we?" he hummed.

"D- damn you... Stop fucking teasing me!" Sasuke hissed as he arched in Suigetsu's hold, his mouth opening and closing with each stroke Suigetsu gave him but a barely audible whimper slipped past is lips.

"Oh, someone's impatient," Suigetsu continued to tease him, even though he himself was getting a bit impatient to be inside the raven once again, "But since you want it so bad, I guess I'll comply." he pressed his lips against Sasuke's to hush any other protest that might come from the teenager.

Sasuke melted against his kiss and returned it, his arms tightening around Suigetsu as he felt the male nip and nibble on his lower lip with those sharp teeth of his, asking permission to enter into his mouth. Sasuke complied and parted his lips, allowing for Suigetsu to slide his tongue inside the familiar hot cavern and push his tongue against Sasuke's, his free hand coming up to run through his black locks and cup his cheek lightly. He savored the sweet kiss with the Uchiha, before eventually growing impatient. He kissed him for a moment longer before breath was necessary, and broke the kiss.

Breathing heavily, Suigetsu pulled off of him, "Get on your hands and knees."

Sasuke complied, rolling over so that his back faced him and spreading his hands apart on the tiled walls, resting on his knees with his legs spread apart, ready for him. Suigetsu smirked at his eagerness but didn't tease him for once, wanting to get on to the main act. He didn't bring any lube with him, stupid mistake he made, so he glanced around the bathroom to see if he could use anything instead.

Luckily, it looked as if Karin left some lotion from her bath earlier today, near the tub. Suigetsu snatched it up off the ground and pumped a fair amount into his hand before setting it down on the rim of the tub. He spread some on his fingers and gently pushed one against Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gasped softly at the sudden coolness of the lotion on his fingers, and held in a soft moan as Suigetsu slowly pushed one inside of him fully. Suigetsu took it nice and slow, like he knew the raven liked it, and gently pumped it in and out. Sasuke eventually relaxed around the finger inside of him.

Without needing to ask him, Suigetsu gently pushed in the second one. This one hurt a bit, but not so much. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned softly as Suigetsu pumped now two fingers in and out of it He bit his lower lip in attempt to muffle his moans of pleasure as Suigetsu started to scissor his fingers inside, stretching him and preparing him for what was soon to come.

After a few more moments of preparing him, Sasuke looked back at Suigetsu and gave him a short nod, signaling that he was ready for the real thing. Suigetsu smirked a bit, he too was beginning to grow impatient, his own hard cock starting to hurt from the lack of attention.

Suigetsu grabbed the bottle of lotion and pumped a fair amount into his hand. He reached down and spread it over his cock, his eyes half lidded and focused on the Uchiha's pink- and twitching slightly- entrance. Sasuke looked just plain delicious, lying there on his hands and knees, legs spread and ready for him, pale chest heaving with every breath he took, black hair falling into his face. That flushed face turned away from him.

Giving his ass a playful swat- earning a small moan from the Uchiha himself- Suigetsu leaned over Sasuke and pushed the tip of his cock against Sasuke's entrance. With practiced ease, he slowly sank inside the Uchiha, drawing out a groan from both of the males. Suigetsu waited for Sasuke to adjust around him, kissing on the Uchiha's neck to soothe him. His hand ran down the males right arm and intertwined their fingers together, making Sasuke's heart flutter in his chest without Suigetsu realizing it.

Once Sasuke was relaxed, and got used to Suigetsu being inside of him, Sasuke gave the male's hand a squeeze to show that he was ready. Suigetsu smirked and slowly began to thrust, going slow at first before he began to pick up the pace. Sasuke moaned after every thrust, feeling that Suigetsu found his sweet spot already, he closed his eyes tightly and let out a particular moan when his prostate was hit. Suigetsu smirked once he found his prostate, making sure to pound into the Uchiha in that very spot. This drove Sasuke absolutely crazy, the raven threw his head back and moaned loudly after every thrust, pleasure racing up his spine. He could feel himself growing hotter and hotter as the Hozuki thrusted into him, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer with how Suigetsu was fucking him.

"Ahh!" Sasuke moaned when Suigetsu started to play with his nipples, then leaned down and began to kiss on his neck and ear.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Suigetsu groaned into the others ear as his hand slid down and took a hold of his cock once again, giving it a teasing squeeze as his speed increased, now slamming repeatedly into the Uchiha.

"I- I'm gonna cum," Sasuke warned in a low whimper, his eyes squeezed shut as he leaned back against Suigetsu, his mouth hanging open as wanton sounds spilled from those pink lips, turning Suigetsu on more and more.

"Come for me," Suigetsu breathed out against his ear as he mercilessly pounded inside of Sasuke, , thumbing the slit f his cock as he added, "Say my name, when you come. I want to hear you moan it."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of Suigetsu playing with his cock, Suigetsu's hot breath at his ear and how the male pounded into him so relentlessly, it was all too much. Sasuke threw his head back, his body trembling as he let out a loud moan, "Sui-... Getsu..." he came, hard. The white essence spraying from the tip of his cock and into the water beneath him, splotches of white appearing in the water and sinking down.

The delicious sounds Sasuke made when he came mixed in with the raven moaning his name was enough for Suigetsu. He pounded into him a few more times before his movements stilled and he released his load inside the raven, painting his inner walls white with his cum.

Sasuke collapsed against the edge of the tub, Suigetsu using the wall to hold himself up but kept one arm securely around the raven's waist. The two lovers stayed in that position in the lukewarm water now as they caught their breath. When Suigetsu regained his senses, he pulled out watching the cu drip down Sasuke's inner thighs and smirked at the sexy sight. Gently, he rolled the male over and relaxed against the tub edge, pulling Sasuke against his chest.

"You were great tonight," Suigetsu teased the raven as he ran a hand down the pale man's back, "Maybe I should sneak in your bath more often."

Sasuke scoffed and pushed off of him, "Well I'm tired now, so I'm going to bed."

Suigetsu mock pouted as Sasuke lifted himself from the tub and grabbed his towel off the nearby rack. He dried himself off and grabbed his clothes before leaving the bathroom.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Suigetsu called as Sasuke left.

"No," Sasuke instantly replied, "If someone caught you coming out my room in the morning, then they would get suspicious. See you when I wake up," without turning to look back at him, Sasuke closed the door behind him and walked to his room.

Once he was dressed in some pajamas, which were just boxers for the Uchiha, he slipped into his bed and closed his eyes.

Later on during the night, Sasuke heard his door open but didn't sit up or turn around to see who it was. Instead,e pretended like he was asleep as he felt someone else slide into his bed, and felt familiar arms wrap around him and pull him against a broad chest. Sasuke relaxed in Suigetsu's hold, the smallest of smiles teasing the corner of his lips as he felt Suigetsu's warm breath on his neck.

"I love you, Sasuke," was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
